


Time to Tell

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Merpeople AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Merpeople, One-Sided Attraction, deep in thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Terablade decides to visit an old friend of hers.





	Time to Tell

Terablade loved to surf and she was good at it. She had entered several competitions around the world, winning some, placing in others. She had been to plenty of beaches during her travels around the world. She had probably seen the ocean at more angles than most people did. 

But nothing beat the waves from back home.

Since she was traveling a lot going to competitions, being on radio, and even doing some modeling to make a paycheck nowadays, Terablade wasn’t home as often as she would like. She didn’t like leaving her mom alone for that long, even with a caretaker, but she didn’t have much of a choice if she wanted to make money. Besides, this sort of high-paying career wouldn’t last long. She had to save up as long as she could so when the world decided she wasn’t worth anything anymore, she had plenty of money to live off of until she found more stable work.

It was the off-season, so she was back at home living with her mother. It was a little funny how she was a bit of a local celebrity here… It helped that, when she had been a kid, she had worked a lot around town and was pretty active in high school. Most of the island knew her. It helped when she and her mother had been poor; sometimes restaurants would give her leftovers from backed-up or rejected orders.

Currently, she was at the beach. The waves weren’t big enough to surf, so she was just hanging out at the beach and walking along the shoreline. Well, since she was back home, she figured maybe she should visit her friend… It had been a long time since they had spent any time together.

Taking a quick look around, seeing that no one was paying attention to her, Terablade quickly wandered over to the jagged racks. Carefully, she scaled some of the steeper, slippery rocks, making her way over to the other side hidden from the beach. She hoped that her friend would have been over there today, she had to have known that she was back on the island.

Sitting down on one of the rocks closer to the ocean, Terablade brought her knees to her chest and waited. It had been a long while since she had seen her mermaid friend. They had met a long time ago, when Terablade was still in high school. Flowline, who was around her age, had been watching her surf and grew curious as to what she was doing. Once she had finished a wave, the little mermaid had swum up to her and asked her why humans surfed.

They had been friends ever since. She hadn’t told anyone about Flowline, not wanting the entertainment center to get a hold of her and put her on display. But she had met some of Flowline’s merfriends. And her father, Stoneblock.

Terablade smiled at the thought of the older man, an octopus, for lack of a better word. She had met him plenty of times, sometimes even just hanging out with him when Flowline wasn’t there or swimming around with her other mermaid friends. He was rather shy, a little quiet, but very sweet. He loved his daughter dearly and was willing to bend over backwards for her.

 And she fell in love with him. It didn’t matter if he was the most handsome merperson, but she was attracted to him. She had always had a thing for older men, regardless if they had tentacles or not. She never said anything, of course, since he was one of her best friend’s father. Last thing she wanted to do was put them in an awkward spot.

Still, she was older now. Twenty-six without a boyfriend in three years. She wondered if Stoneblock knew that or even cared. She knew Flowline did; her friend thought it was weird she didn’t have a “mate for life” as she put it. It wasn’t like she didn’t want one; she just wasn’t sure how to go about trying to get the one she wanted.

She would have to tell Flowline eventually. She wasn’t about to just surprise her one day and tell her she and Stoneblock (if he even liked her that way) were “mates.” That would have just been cruel. Still, breaking it to her wouldn’t have been easy. Especially since ever since Flowline’s own mom had left them.

“Tera!”

Terablade snapped out of her thoughts, looking up to see Flowline’s upper body poking out of the water in the distant. She waved excited, causing Terablade to laugh and wave back. She would worry about that later. For now, she was just content to her friend again.

 


End file.
